Ribbon cables are frequently utilized to direct electrical signals to and from printed circuit boards, and other electrical and electronic devices. In a typical application a ribbon cable extends to a two-part connector which functions to electrically connect the conductors comprising the ribbon cable to electrical components comprising a printed circuit board or other device. The two-part connector includes a male component which receives the ribbon cable and a female component which is secured to the print circuit board or other device. The female component may be provided with latches which are intended to engage the male component for the purpose of retaining the component parts of the connector in engagement with one another.
In static applications actuation of the latches may be sufficient to retain the male component of a two-part connector and engagement with the female component thereof. However, in vehicular applications and other applications in which substantial and/or sustained vibration is encountered the latches have been found to be inadequate to the task of securing the male component of a two-part connector in engagement with the female component thereof. Thus, a need exists for a retaining device which secures the component parts of a two-part connector in engagement with one another irrespective of substantial or sustained vibration or other adverse circumstances.
The present invention comprises a retainer clip for ribbon cable connectors which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention a retainer clip for ribbon connectors includes spaced, parallel feet which are received through spaced apart apertures formed in the female component of a two-part ribbon cable connector. The feet extend to legs which extend upwardly and inwardly from the feet. Retaining arms extend from the upper ends of the legs above and parallel to the feet. The retaining arms extend to camming members which in turn extend to a handle that joins the two sides of the retainer clip.
In the practice of the invention a ribbon cable is secured in the male component of a two-part ribbon cable connector. The male component is engaged with the female component of the two part connector and is initially secured by latches mounted on the female component for retaining engagement with the male component. After the male component of the two-part connector is in place, the feet of the retainer clip of the present invention are extended through spaced, parallel apertures extending transversely through the female component of the connector. As the feet move into the apertures of the female component, the camming members of the retainer clip engage the upper surface of the male component causing the retaining arms of the retainer clip to flex upwardly. As the feet continue to move through the apertures in the female component, the camming members of a retainer clip move entirely across the upper surface of the male component of the connector thereby allowing the retaining arms of the retainer clip to flex downwardly into engagement with the upper surface of the male component. In this manner the retainer clip of the present invention secures the male component of the two-part connector in engagement with the female component thereof regardless of vibration or other adverse circumstances.
Alternatively, the handle of the retainer clip may be used to flex the retaining arms upwardly as the feet are moved through the apertures of the female component of the two-part connector. When the feet are fully seated in the apertures of the female component, the handle is released allowing the retaining arms to securely engage and retain the male component of the two-part connector.